Ryu's Girl Attack! English Ver
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Since this fic had a lot of good comments, I make a try to translate it to english, Hope is good enough, read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Mhmm… this is the second attempt that I do to write in English. Since this fic is very popular between the guys that speak Spanish I think could be good idea translate it to the Shakespeare's language (or at least I try I mean).

I hope that you enjoy, and if someone can help me to fix the possible errors in grammar or whatever that emerges during the reading, I'll be grateful.

UPDATE: thanks to my dear "The One and Only CGK" for the fix to the grammar and errors in this chapter.

After saying that, thanks for your time, Street Fighter is property of Capcom and yara yara…

Oh yeah! The parts in **bold **are more like effects, comments and things like that, I think it's understanding by it self, but just in case I tell to you.

The

* * *

><p><strong>SHORTLY AFTER THE EVENTS OF SFIV ... <strong>

**TWO MONTHS AGO... **

**SUJAKU CASTLE NEARBY... **

Ryu is visiting the old Dojo in the company of the recently resurrected Gouken. After the events of the tournament that just happened, Gouken asked Ryu to take him to his former abode.

Ryu -Master, I'm really glad you're ok; I missed you in your absence.

Gouken -Thank you Ryu-kun ... I mean... Ryu-san. I was away for such a long time and I can't believe that you're already a man.

R -Don't worry Sensei! Although it's true that indeed so much time has passed.

**[Dojo's pieces fall from the ceiling near them] CRACK! **

G -And I see that in that time you have cared for the Dojo, eh Ryu?

R -err ... you see...

G -UNACCEPTABLE!

R -Wahhhh!

G -Listen Ryu, maybe the Dojo is something merely incidental to you. But you must respect it as the sanctuary that it is indeed! I'll make a trip and when I get back here I want this place impeccable! Ken told me that he opened an account in your name where you keep all the money you've earned over the years from the tournaments, so you shouldn't have difficulty in using it to repair this Dojo IS THAT CORRECT?

R -C-c-c- course not Sensei! At the moment there is a tournament I want to enter, but I'll speak with Ken to hire the necessary people and ...

G -YOU WILL DO IT ALONE!

R -Waaaahhhh!

G -The material for reconstruction is on its way here. I want you to personally handle all the work. That will be your punishment for your lack of attention.

R -Y-yes Sensei, as you order.

Gouken looks a little longer to Ryu with an air of severity and finally shakes his head negatively and relaxes a little.

G- Ryu, I'm counting on you...

* * *

><p>STREE FIGHTER: Ryu'S Girl Attack!<p>

**Chapter 1: About Warriors and the women who harass them. **

* * *

><p><p>

**ACTUAL TIME... **

It's 5 pm and Ryu is nailing some ceiling tiles. The work in these two months has been hard and monotonous for the warrior and the tournament that he wanted to enter just ended without him even knowing who had won, but on the positive side he can do a lot of exercise raising the Dojo again (or more acquainted, the castle). Since it begins to get dark, the warrior decided to end with the day's work.

R - Buff ...! This really has been difficult ... but I'm almost finished. Gouken-Sensei will be proud ...

? -HELLO RYU-SAMA!

R -WAAAAAAAH! ...~ Sakura? What are you doing here?

Sakura -Well, you see ... I finally finished my high school education so I decided to spend my holidays with my fiancé.

R -Oh, well, that's it eh? ...

!

Can you repeat that last thing again please?

S -Yeah, you see ... I recently met your Master and after a short fight and a talk he asked me what my intentions were with you. You know how I feel about you right? (^/^)

R -I... I think I have an idea... (¬/¬U)

S -Well, after telling him, he stared at me for a while and then began to laugh, which scared me a little to tell the truth. Well, when he finished with that he said that if that was the case, he can give his approval and you and I can marry! He even gave me a class for free! Isn't that great?

Ryu turned blue, then a little red, then green. After losing the color of his face, he turns pale as wax, finally dropped to the floor.

R -(Gouken-Sensei wouldn't do that to me... would he?)

**Remembering...**

Gouken - Ryu! How is possible that you don't have a girlfriend? Ken is already married and even has a son! Since you are my first disciple it is your obligation to have children so you can leave them our legacy of martial arts!

**End of the memory ...**

R -(... ... I think he would ...) Sakura ... I ... don't think this is a good idea. I'm like, uff... like a thousand years older than you, and well ... ah ... at this point of my life I'm not ready for a relationship...

S -Yeah, he told me you'd say that... but he also said that meanwhile if you changed your mind I could stay here if I can defeat you in battle.

R –You aren't serious ... I mean, of course I'll be glad to fight you but still ... don't you think it's improper for a girl to be living under the same roof as a single man and ...

S -No buts! This is an opportunity to see how much I learned from that class Banzai!

Sakura went on the attack with a pair of kicks. Ryu dodged the first and blocked the second. To his surprise the technique and accuracy of Sakura was better than her standard. In one hand, Ryu was glad, and on the other hand it intrigued him.

As the fight continued, Sakura showed great advances in her technique. Ryu threw a Hadoken which was countered with an attack from Sakura. Every time Ryu wanted to attack Sakura, she absorbed the blow with a counter, and Ryu received a knee direct to his stomach that took him out of balance. Before he could recover, Sakura attacked him with a direct kick to the chin. Ryu saw stars but recovered immediately, taking her by the blouse and throwing her upwards, to regain space and force.

Sakura, on the other hand, spins to get back on her feet. With the encouragement in the top, Sakura turned to attack with more force, but this time Ryu had more concentration so he absorbed the attack he received, only to return it in the form of a straight punch to the pit of his stomach. Sakura felt his breath cut off and nearly lose his breakfast. Before Sakura could raise her hands, Ryu attacked with a hook, then a low kick and a Tatsumaki-Senpuu-kyaku EX mode. Before Sakura can touch the floor, one Shakunetsu-hadoken reached her, the shot causing the girl to be pushed back, having her land a couple of meters away.

With the room spinning around her and a slight burning in the rear, Sakura goes on guard again after regaining her balance and attacks again; the direct blow to the face failed miserably; but a crouching punch followed by a short shunpuu kyaku make contanct, and then a light kick and a shoo-ken at full power.

Ryu gets a slight taste of copper in his mouth, a sign that Sakura had hurt him in more than just in his pride, he was determined for this situation to end now. Sakura launched one more hadoken, however Ryu jumped over it, ready to give the final blow to Sakura.

R -You are defeated Sakura!

S -That's what you think! SHO-RYU-KEN!

R -WHAT! But how ...?

Ryu was thrown back, defeated, and surprised to see that Sakura made the dragon fist perfectly. It was because of that he was caught by surprise and was unable to avoid it. The force threw him to one side of the house, and the impact of his body to the ground made the cement sacks and tools that were on the roof will fall over, causing a very unnerving and ugly noise.

BRRRMMM CRASH! Pock-TACK-POP! Chakik! [SOUND OF BONE BREAKING]

S -RYU-SAMA!

R -...

...

Ouch ...

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Doctor –I am amazed at your strength sir, seeing the level of the damage you suffered. A normal person would almost be dead, but you only have a broken arm.

Ryu -Yeah, I'm such a lucky guy… aren't I?

Sakura -And how much time will take for my Ryu-Sama to recover?

D –It shouldn't be too long. His durability is amazing, so it might be 1 or 2 months.

S -Thanks Doc. I will take care of my Ryu-sama.

R -It will not be necessary for you to take care of me. If I focus my ki into healing, then my recovery will not take more than a few days, Sakura-chan.

S -No matter Ryu-Sama, I'll take care of you.

Back in Sujaku ...

R -Sakura leave me alone! I can feed and clothe myself! But above all I can TAKE A BATH ALONE!

S -I just want to help you, Ryu-Sama!

While a shirtless Ryu seeks to escape from his #1 stalker -I mean fan- a knocking on the door is heard.

R -Now who could that be?

Ryu opened the door and is Chun-Li, who greets him with a big smile.

CL -Hey Ryu, How...? Wow! What happened?

R -Chun-Li, Hi ... it's nothing, I hurt my arm in a fall but it will heal soon.

Ryu just finished speaking when Sakura came in behind him and looked out to see who had arrived, surprised at the visitor.

S -Chun-Li? What are you doing here?

CL -Sakura! What are YOU doing here?

S –I am here to take care of my fiancé, Ryu-Sama.

CL -YOUR WHAT! How is that possible?

S -Well, he still hasn't said yes, but his Master already gave me his blessing and after what happened yesterday, it is logical that I should live with him.

CL -What! Ryu, how could you?

R -I have not done anything!

CL -I can't believe it! Ryu you are a pig! I never want to see you again!

Chun-Li ran away, tears reflected the light in her departure. Ryu was stunned and didn't know what to do.

R -Hey, Li don't go! This is all a misunderstanding! Let me explain! Do not ... oh, no ... (T_T) this can't be happening...

Ryu closed the door and Sakura decided to play in the garden. While the girl was romping around, Ryu wondered how he would find a way out of this problem.

* * *

><p>Oh well, that's it, I'll be waiting for reviews to upload the next chapter, thanks again and see you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Since I receive a review (and don't say if have errors), I think I upload the next. And since I'm here, I think that I could answer the review.

Dear anonymous: I know that this fic is in D.A. and I know that is been draw it. I know that because I'M WHO DID IT ALL. I drew the comic (at least a part of it, I'm not sure if I'll finish illustrating it, I'm losing the mood to do it) and upload it there… Yup, I'm that awesome.

The reason to upload it here too are two, the first is since I upload it here first (in spanish) I think is a rudeness that I don't upload it the English version here too, and the second, well, I think this is a better place to read fanfics.

Well, I think that's all, as you know; Street Fighter is property of Capcom and I don't own nothing more than my crazyness (oh, and my pics too), greetings to everyone.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Ryu is fixing the Dojo in Sujaku Castle as the old good Gouken has ordered, but suddenly Sakura has come proclaiming to his surprise and panic, that she is his new bride. After the rigorous fight, Ryu ends with an arm cast and Sakura as his "nurse" more than willing to give him a sponge bath, he wants it or not. During the chase, the ever sexy and well groomed Chun-Li arrives home, where she find out just the half of the whole situation ... as you would expect in these situations, the girl is not interested in knowing more and run off like a girlfriend cheated.

Ryu cry, Sakura plays and life sucks.

And the next day ...

* * *

><p>STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATTACK!<p>

**Chapter 2: A Rose with other name still kick your ass.**

* * *

><p>-Ryu-Sama Hey, you should not work with that arm hurt, let me help you.<p>

-No thanks, Sakura, the hard work was the first thing I did so you don't need to help me (and if you really want to, you'd go to your house).

RRRIIIING!

- And that was?

-Oh, I put a ring while you were mourning in the Dojo, don't like it?

-I guess it's okay ... it's just that here there aren't too many visitors and I don't saw the need to put one. Anyway who could it be? (Chun-Li could be! Maybe I can fix this mess)

Ryu opened the door with a smile, but it wasn't the detective who shared styling with Pucca. No, before Ryu was a woman with purple hair and a red dress with side opening showed a long, shapely legs wearing a pair of heels.

- Rose? What a pleasant surprise... What are you doing knocking on my door? Normally you contact me via Soul-Power.

-Greetings Ryu, my powers are somewhat low after my confrontation with Bison, but I still felt obliged to come for you, I feel a disturbance in your destination and wanted to come to checking on my own, let me check your aura.

Rose passed her hand across the face of Ryu, who was somewhat taken aback, but still allowed to do, after all, Rose has always been very reliable. Was then when a very angry Sakura appeared.

- Hey! Who do you think you are to touch it in that way to my fiancé?

-Fiancé?

Rose turned to see Ryu with that freaking enigmatic grin of Cheshire cat that the woman like to give to men when she find funny their tragedies, Ryu looked at her with eyes of "Stop looking me as a pervert. "

-It's not what you think

Sakura attack in a furious (and jealous) way against Rose, who evaded with relative ease the first blow, unable to stop them Ryu guide the fight from the room to the garden. Once in the open land Sakura started throwing hadokens here and there, while Rose only slipped between them, however it was only a matter of time that Sakura made a hit, which happened on the ninth attempt.

- Ouch! Do you know how much that hurts? Now you'll see crazy girl!

Rose blew his yellow scarf around her when Sakura threw the tenth hadoken, this will come back with full force, exploded in his face, leaving it slightly dazed, but had not finished to receive the blow when she felt one more running down for her torso. The scarf was flying as the silk it was, but it hurt like it was made of iron, Sakura gasped upset and was preparing for counterattack.

- Now you'll see Mrs. "I play poker and never lose!"

Sakura used her EX-shunpuu-kyaku against Rose, with upper kick direct to the face Rose went high into the air and before touching the floor Sakura jumped to use their triple attack in the air, when Sakura hit the ground, Rose fell very upset.

-You're a little obsessive girl and obviously you don't attend to reasons or how must behaves a lady so I'll take care of teaching you some manners.

Rose attacked with a flying kick, followed by a punch to the middle of Sakura, a shift from the scarf caught the Sakura's arm and before she can know what's happening, the stole that seemed to be alive was attacking with energy that running throughout the body of Sakura, which caused him severe pain.

- Aaaah!

And out of nowhere, the attack ended like it began, Rose let go of Sakura and the girl fell to the floor exhausted. Rose felt confident of victory.

-You are very strong girl, your strength makes me feel confident in the future.

-I am not a future! And as a sample here I have you a "present"

Before Rose can be aware of what happened, Sakura had risen, when Rose tried to attack her with his stole, Sakura is spinning at floor level, a pair of kicks in the calves were what Rose felt before her jaw knew the Sakura's foot, the height she reach because of the blow was great, before Rose can react, Sakura was in front of her, topping her with a blow, sending her back to the floor with a strong impact, Rose believed that at least it was over but when she saw Sakura plummet on her, all that Rose could do was close her eyes.

THUDD!

Sakura fell with all her weight on top, leaving her this time totally K. O. Ryu approached to Rose to take her to the house while Sakura was celebrating her victory.

Rose leaned against the couch in the living room (who had just arrived the day before yesterday) and while Ryu is attending her bruises Sakura spoke with the warrior.

-Ryu, you can't leave me by that strange woman, I love you and nobody will do it like me.

Ryu hugged Sakura who was still sitting, so his face was at the height of her ... ahm ... the bow on her blouse. Ryu turn red as an apple and Rose woke up just as Sakura was saying this, seeing the opportunity to annoy the girl, embraced equally to Ryu who had difficulty breathing.

-You are very strong small one but you can't compare your ability to love with mine, it's clear that my love is bigger than yours.

- Mfhmph fhmpmf bfmfffpmm! ( I do not think that love is measured in cups!)

- Hello? The door was open Ryu, I came to ... B-BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Ryu ran away from her lush, soft and suffocating prison while looking for a good explanation.

- *_Air!*_Chu-Chun-Chun-Li? *Gulp* N-no, this is NOT what it seems.

-It's not what it looks, is what I see! And I', here, thinking that maybe it was a misunderstanding… you are sick! I never want to see you again!

- Chun-Li No, wait! Do not ... oh, no ... (T_T) This can't be happening ...

- Well, if you don't mind Ryu, I'm going to accommodate my stuff over there. I'll not going until I find the cause of your problems.

-I see clearly that…. One uses a pleated skirt and the other use a cocktail dress ...

Sakura closed the door and headed to the refrigerator to get milk (say it is good to grow ¬ _ ¬U) while Rose settled into one of the rooms available. While the women went about their things Ryu wondered where could be Gouken-Sensei.

* * *

><p>End of chapter.<p>

Oh well, I hope that you like th story. Im still thinking that in this place the fic will be more read it than in Deviant, and like i say before, still not sure if i'll finish to draw ALL the fic, I already draw 40 pages! and is just fo this 2 chaps! if i continue with that the pages will be up to 100 pages and, don't take it bad, but is too much job for one person, (specially since I'm looking for a new job). Greetings everyone and I'll be waiting reviews, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter, I have no much to say since so just read and review.

Street Fighter are property of Capcom, I don't own nothing and blablabla.

Previously.

Ryu continues the reparations in the Dojo and Sakura has become part of his environment, Chun-Li was very angry and as misfortunes never comes alone, Rose decided to visit him, Sakura was angry and did not miss the chance to fight. Sakura was the surprise winner, claiming Ryu as her own, yet Rose and Sakura began to play, it was at this time that the always sexy and timely Chun-Li arrives home, where Ryu is caught in the middle of the ladies ... What happened? The woman is not interested in knowing more and runs out like girlfriend cheated.

Ryu is crying, Rose is staying, Sakura eating and life goes on (preying Ryu).

And the next day ...

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL Atack! ******

**Chapter 3: Offers always are written in Crimson. ****  
><strong>

-Rose, I don't like anchovies.

-Sakura, a lady can't be prudish with food, eat it and stop acting like a spoiled girl. Do you want some more, Ryu?

-WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY BOTH OF YOU ARE STILL HERE? Are you homeless or what?

-How rude you are Ryu! Even after I made the meal for everyone.

- But it's a pizza!

-Well, I'm an Italian girl, did you expect tacos?

- BUT IS A MICROWAVE'S PIZZA!

-Well, yes ... but I warmed with all my love.

- ... I give up (T-T)

RIIIIING!

-I'm beginning to be really pestered with that thing... Coming!

Ryu open the door, and before him was a beautiful woman dressed in a tailored suit (very tight), a neckline that barely leaves something to the imagination and yellow glasses that was so large that seems a mask.

- Hey, you're that freaking woman! The one that attack me that time! Crimson Viper isn't it?

-Hello Ryu, was part of my job, not take it personally. In fact this time I come to invade your home.

-Then you come a bit late, I'm pretty invaded already, so it would be better on another occasion, bye, take care that the door don't hit your butt when you leave.

- Oh! But we are in the middle of an offer! If you let yourself be invaded in the next 30 minutes, you will receive not one but two beautiful and fancy T-shirts like this!

-"I was kidnapped by S.I.N and all that I got was this lousy T-Shirt?"

-The slogan may vary… Well, What you say, can I make your home and you mine?

At the words "take you" Sakura practically "materialized" behind Ryu, with a sergeant's face, things were not good.

- HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Oh, I remember who you are! You're the witch who attacked my Ryu. And now you want to seduce him! But you'll see!

I really need to say what happened next? Sakura threw herself into attack as he did with Rose, but unlike that occasion, Viper was a tougher opponent to face, especially since the redhead's have no problems to attack the Japanese girl with a punch charged with high voltage. Sakura shook from head to toe with this attack, but didn't lose courage; barely could recover enough, Sakura countered with a direct blow to the face of Viper, followed by a hadoken that impacted in full strength.

Viper resent the blows but weren't enough to defeat her, Sakura was a little far away for an attack, but only in appearance, with the help of the gadgets in her gloves, Viper hit the ground and when she did that Sakura felt like the ground beneath their feet begin to trembling, making it fall, Viper took the chance to launch herself with a flying kick, surrounded with flames from his jet boots, Sakura begin to becoming mad.

- That's not fair! What's up with your James Bond's tricks? You're a cheater!

- Cheater? In a real fight everyone seeks a way to get an advantage and this is my way of doing it.

Viper had not finished saying this when Sakura attacks with a EX-Shunpuu-Kyaku, just before Viper can touching the ground Sakura was ready for her next attack:

-Then now you'll see my own advantage, Haru ichiban!

Sakura spin like a top, repeatedly attacking Viper, who was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the harshness of the attacks, one final kick in the stomach was received from Sakura to Viper and she felt how the air left his body.

Viper fell a few feet back, hurt and angry when she saw Sakura attack her from above, but that was the biggest mistake that Sakura could make, because Viper found just the opening she needed.

- Now you'll see girl!

Viper hit the floor and a loud explosion rose the dust around her and Sakura was fully involved in this impact, after that Viper emerged as a phoenix in flames from the cloud of dust, turning fast with deadly kicks that hurt Sakura overwhelmingly, after several blows with great precision, Viper returned to the floor gracefully, while Sakura fall heavily.

Viper thought the fight was over, but just when she looked up she found that Sakura was standing and focusing his ki.

- Oh hell ...

- SHINKUU ... Hadoken!

Sakura shot her enhanced version of the hadoken before Viper knew for sure what's going on, the attack was successful and reached Viper who only can notice how everything began to turn black ... 

Viper woke up lying in the living room, just when Ryu was changing the towel that he was using to clean her face's wounds, trying to recoup some of her dignity Viper sat while her hands goes to her temples.

- Ouch! That flat chest dwarf is rougher than it looks right?

- We could say that, yes... I just found this I.D. Card. You really are from the CIA? Why you pretend to work for SIN?

- Hell, hell, hell! ... I'm an undercover agent! but for now I'm in a serious predicament, in the end of the tournament and how was ended, Seth was furious about the beating all of you were given him and I can't return for awhile.

-Well, it sounds that you're going trough bad times.

-Set is a very unfair boss, once scolded me very bad for something that was not my fault.

- And that was?

-When I put you that trap and you destroyed everything.

- ... Oh.

-Now I don't know what to do, I can't go home because my daughter would be at risk and return to SIN isn't the best idea either.

- (Sigh) ... if that's the problem you can stay here a while (Since there are so many, one more will not make a difference, in other hand… a mother should be more modest than Sakura).

Viper was touched and hugged him grateful, Ryu begin to blush when he felt a pair of bumps oppressed against his chest.

-Thank you, Ryu, you're a good man.

-Oh ... D-don't you think you're a little too close, Viper? (º/ º U)

-Mhm… More women, Ryu?

- Chun-Li! Where you came from?

-Rose opened the door. I can't believe you Ryu! You are a total pig! Enemy of Women! I never want to see you again!

- No, Chun-Li don't go! Don't ... oh, no ... Chun-Li ... This definitely CAN'T be happening!

Ryu closed the door and while Sakura was playing with the Viper's Jet boots, Rose made a remark about the use of flying machines, skirts, and the advantage of not mixing, while Viper was busy talking to his daughter and looking for a room to her liking. While the women went about their things Ryu would be wondering where could be Gouken's old katana and thought about a good sepukku poem.

Oh well, that's all for now, I hope that the story can be understand it well, anyway greetings to all and if you find some error please give a comment to change it. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter more, I was thinking about the fact that this fic was upload it before and all, but then I think is ok upload it here too, so I hope that someone is taking the time to read it. Thanks and waiting for comments.

Street Fighter are property of capcom, nothing more to say.

* * *

><p>Previously.<p>

Since a couple of days Ryu has been blessed(?) with the stay in the Dojo of the cute Sakura who has become, as she told him, his fiancée. However coupled with the problem of dealing with the girl, Ryu now must deal with Rose, his personal fortune teller. After a nutritious breakfast of junk food C. Viper, who is now temporarily without a place to go, comes with the firm intention of invading the Ryu's home. Sakura isn't precisely amused with the idea; again a fight starts and Sakura add other win to her score. After recovering from the fight Viper explains their plight and Ryu, as the good guy he is, offered his house and Viper hugged him gratefully, Chun-Li, who begins to look like a ghost with a very inconvenient appearances, arrived just in moment of this tender moment, taking it in not very good way... What happened next? The already repetitive scene, Chun-Li was so angry that she have no interest in knowing nothing more and running out like a deceived girlfriend.

Ryu cries, Sakura flies, Rose romps and Viper ... I don't know, do sexy spy's things, How could I'm going to know! Do I look like a guy who knows who makes a spy? Whatever ...

And the next day ...

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL Atack! **

**Chapter 4: Chick Run.**

* * *

><p>-It's a pleasure to meet you, Maya (Viper's Real Name), I must say that your suit is beautiful, highlights much your attractiveness.<p>

-Thanks, but your clothes will not stay behind, frame gorgeously your fabulous figure.

-Uh ... sorry ... have you seen my Ryu-Sama?

- Huh? I think he is in the Dojo, but maybe you should leave him a moment alone Sakura-chan, he looked very tense and don't want to see anyone.

- Why do you say that Rose-san?

-Because he said and I quote: (feigning voice) "I don't want to see anyone, and especially Sakura!"

- ...

The dojo is in darkness, amid the gloom you can barely see the faint light of a stick of incense spread their sweet scent through the room, amidst this ethereal environment, Ryu is seated in Lotus position, his body and mind are focused on finding the perfect harmony.

**(Meditating)** –Inner Peace ... peace ... inner peace ... Spirit ... Discipline ... focuses the mind ... cleanse the soul ... In the strength, learn gentleness ...

- HELLO RYU-SAMA!

-(`-´#) Focuses the mind ... Peace ... inside ...

-Helloooooo... Ryu-Sama!

-(`-' ╬) ghhj Pea... ... Peace of Mind ...

- Can't you hear me? Ryu-Samaaaaa!

Desperately seeking to ignore Sakura, Ryu rises and begin a kata (basic forms of martial arts, well, in this case of karate), but his nerves are pretty frayed.

-(`_´ ╬ ╬) becomes calm through the motions ...

- RYUUUUU!

- (ò_ó ╬ ╬) WHAAAAAAT?

-Ryu! Tell me, how can you be entering women in this house without even consulting me? Am I just a toy for you? Does our love is just a joke for you?

- **WHAT LOVE?** I never said I'm in love with you!

Ryu and Sakura froze after this last response, Ryu was sorry for saying some things so crudely while Sakura looked at him with a gesture of rage.

-Ah ... I didn't mean that… is not like I don't appreciate you Sakura, you're like the sister I never ha...

- IDIOT!

Sakura ran out of the Dojo and Ryu felt very sorry for being so cruel with the poor girl, but he thought it would be appropriate to relax a bit before go to apologize, and in that he preferred to continue his meditation, but after failing miserably decided that the best thing was to find something better to do.

Then in the afternoon ...

Ryu has been finished repairing the roof of the upper house and it finally finished with the reconstruction of the house, though it feels more relaxed after the hard work, believes that it is time to apologize to Sakura properly , but can't find her anywhere, after a while Ryu decided to ask to their "tenants", who seem to find very interesting to spend their time between the kitchen and living room, about the whereabouts of the girl. Rose was doing something on the stove and Viper was eating one of those huge cookies while watching TV.

Ryu –Ahm ... sorry ... Have you seen Sakura?

Rose –Nope... well, I saw her go out at the noon, apparently she was very upset, refused to eat anything.

Viper –True, I also saw Sakura go out and I haven't seen her since then, I think she took way to the forest.

Ry –Crap! This forest is very thick, you could easily lost if you don't know it, thanks girls, I'll back later.

Rs - Ryu please do not hesitate, the dinner is almost ready!

Forest ... some birds flying towards their nests and footprints in the grass dry listen.

- Ryu no bakaaaaa! bakabakabakabaka!

Sakura has been so busy doing a tantrum that has not realized that she is completely and utterly lost; in his rage she begins to beat everything in its path finally focusing on a tree, which she hit so hard that she can feel everything her body trembles with pain coming from her hand.

-… AAAAAAIIEEE! RYU NO BAKAAAAAAAA!

The blow to the tree was in fact solid enough to make it tremble and because of the impact force fell a nest, two snakes and a girl about his age, dressed as a Ninja with brown clothes. The girl stood up with a jump, she sought to show her face in a stoic way, but immediately put her hands to the low back, in reaction to the pain she felt because of the fall. Sakura looked at her bewildered and a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead.

- Ow! My back ... Hey you psycho! What's up with you to be hitting the trees like that? What are you, a kind of crazy or something? What are you doing in the middle of this forest?

- Am I the crazy? You have the nerve to tell me that, dressed like a lost fangirl from a Naruto's convention! And leave me alone!

-And that comes from the Sailor Moon girl. You aren't too old for a high school uniform? Not to mention that you have not apologized! City's Girls are rude! But I'll teach you manners!

The girl throws a kunai against Sakura who dodges just barely.

- What the hell are you doing? That's dangerous! You picked a bad day to pestering me, you'll see!

Sakura attacks the ninja girl with a kick that was dodged with ease, but before the ninja could fight back Sakura had thrown an elbow right to the ninja girl's face, knocking her just in the nose.

- My nose! You almost break my nose jerk! How could I get a cute boyfriend if you leave me with a pig face?

-I don't think that could change much the picture to be truth.

- WHAT DID YOU SAY? Now I'm really pissed off!

The fight continued, but with more force, the ninja girl did not hold even a little and used his best attack, a series of kicks that make target in Sakura, the last was a high kick that made her rise, while Sakura was in the air , the ninja attacks with a rain of kunais, and the finisher was a grapple that sends Sakura direct to the ground with her face hitting brutally the floor, leaving a depression in the earth.

-That will teach you crazy girl... TENCHU!

The ninja was proud of her success, but suddenly her eyes opened in disbelief when she discovered the seifuku girl get back to her feet, quite annoying.

- Don't come to me with that crap of divine justice! Now is my turn ...

Sakura attacked with fury and her opponent can't believe that Sakura was in so full stamina after that attack, before the ninja can try to defend herself Sakura dealt a pair of direct punches to the stomach and chin, followed by a kick to the jaw, a Shoo-ken sent to the floor her battered victim who can't react before received the Sakura's ultra attack.

- HARU RANMAN!

Again Sakura begin with a short haru ichiban, ending in a high kick that fired to the air her opponent, next Sakura hit her into the floor and returned to stomp her with all her streght, which was enough to finish the fight.

- Sakura? Finally I find you, I was very... But what happened here! This poor girl... uh? A kunoichi? No, she's very young, she must be a ninja in training, I knew there was a ninja school around here but I never imagined that we were so close. I guess it's better to leave her here so her companions can coming for her. It's time to come home Sakura –Ryu extended his hand to Sakura who looked distressed. - Please?

Sakura's face changed to a more smiling.

- ... OK!

Ryu sighed at how easy it was to please the girl, but before they could leave the fainted girl regained consciousness, impeding them to go.

- One moment, nobody goes from here without I can take my revenge!

The young ninja launched herself at full speed against Sakura, but she was being pushed aside by Ryu who receive the attack instead; being both of them, Ryu and the kunoichi against a cliff, a blow was fitted on the side of the ribs of the warrior and a large amount of ki enveloped both of them. But just before the final blow could be released Ryu get out of the way, the blow was powerful enough to tear off some loose stones from the cliff that threatened to fall over the young kunoichi.

- AHHH!

She instinctively closed his eyes ready to become a stain on the floor, but before this happen Ryu pushed her away from there and used the technique that he saw Gouken used:

-SHIN ... Shoryuken!

The huge piece of rock flying into a thousand pieces, from the shock, Ibuki lost consciousness again and while Ryu had achieved the feat of destroying a giant rock, it wasn't without broken again his recently healed right hand, fact that make Ryu let out a slight moan of pain.

- AAAAAAAAAARGH! CRAP! MY "· $% HAND!

A few minutes later the ninja girl woke up, while Ryu, who brought his bandaged hand (again), and Sakura watching her.

-She woke up.

- What happened?

-You faint girl.

- My name's Ibuki, no "girl"!

-Well, you fainted, Ibuki. Sakura told me how the whole thing was, Sakura I want you to apologize to her.

-Mhmm ... I'm sorry.

-(^-^ U) Ah ... I guess it's not much point, but no problem, I think that I overdid things too.

-Well, Ibuki, if that's the case we leave now, take good care.

- Wait! I ... it is my duty to accompany you.

- Excuse me?

-The rules of my clan will not let me leave you go just like that, you saved my life, so I'll be your slave and bodyguard, IT WILL BE AN HONOR TO SERVE YOU, RYU-SAMA!

- Hold your horses raccoon-girl! Only I can tell to my Ryu-sama, Ryu-Sama.

- Who says?

- I say!

The girls were starting again to discuss and Ryu had to separate them.

- ... Please don't start ... just ... just let's go right?

When Ryu, Sakura and Ibuki reached Sujaku, Chun-Li was in the house.

- One more?

- ... There's any case to try to explain?

- CYNIC! HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD-BLOODED? I never want to see you again!

Chun-Li again marched made a Mary Magadalene of her while Ryu closed the door resigned and frustrated. Sakura showed her room to the newcomer and presented them with the rest of the gang, Rose prepared a place and all were ready to eat. Ryu cried quietly and wondered if he could inflict to himself a Shun-Goku-Satsu…

Just then the phone (Ryu had forgotten even that thing existed in the Dojo) was ringing, making Ryu was intrigued.

- Moshi moshi? Gouken-Sensei! Good heavens! I've finally hear you Master! Where have you been? How can you do me that! What made you think that Sakura could be my bride!

- What are you talking Ryu? Sakura? The talented young girl has been following you? What a surprise! I feel she is a little young but you have good taste boy! She will be a great wife, I congratulate you.

- No Master, You have not understood! I said ...

-Sorry, I can't hear you well, I'm (krzzkt) amid (krzzkt) torm, I'll phone you other day ... (Krzzkt) (click).

Before Ryu could argue something else, Gouken hung up and Ryu was just left in the middle of a sea of doubts, Sakura had NOT seen Gouken, but he isn't in the mood to begin an argument now, so he leaves that for the next day.

End chapter.

* * *

><p>And that's all for this chapter, I bet that you are intrigued. See you and leave comments.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter of this craziness. I uploading too fast the chapters, but since I'm in the middle of something I have no much time to wait. However I'm grateful with the reviews that coming, Thanks to all and hope you like this story.

Street Fighter is property of Capcom, I don't own nothing.

* * *

><p>Previously.<p>

The Martyrdom of Ryu continues. The fact of having girls at home is something that he just can't get accustomed, even worse when one of them claims to be his future wife ... To make matters worse, yesterday Sakura have the quirk to running away. After Ryu find her he obtain another visitor, this time a Ninja who has sworn allegiance (and that seems that not use panty, but she swears that she does)…

You have to see the way this man suffers! It's clear that in the return had to find Chun-Li How could she miss it? Obviously, with this the situation we get back to our usual scene, Chun-Li was angered by the cynicism of Ryu (who already doesn't know how to apologize for all these misunderstandings) and with no interest in knowing more just runs out like a cheated girlfriend.

Ryu cries, Sakura, Rose, Viper and the newly invited Ibuki dinner, but before Ryu has time to delve into his suicidal tendencies he has received a call from his revered Master! And the news are overwhelming, apparently Sakura did not speak to him!

What the hell is going on here then?

...

Really, What's going on here? I also just find out (and I'm the writer).

And the next day ...

* * *

><p><strong>STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL Atack!<strong>

**Cap. 5: This has become a "Bloody Mess"!**

* * *

><p>- Hahahaha! Throw me the ball Ibuki!<p>

- Here is Sakura!

- Hey, do not squirt! You interrupt my tan.

-And you really need it, Rose.

-You are so funny Maya... and I'm here wondering why you are called "Viper".

It's summer, and as Ryu did not buy the koi fishes (red, very pretty and great tasting je-je-je), the girls convinced the warrior to let them playing in the pond, whose size is more like a small lake. Ryu has climbed onto the roof of the Dojo looking to meditate and think about what he just found out recently thanks to the call of his Master.

- (Sakura didn't speak with Gouken... How she didn't think I would find out? I don't know how to discuss this with her, but I must do it soon because all these mess with other girls and fighting with Li are because of her).

Ryu looked at his hurt hand and then turned to see the girls that are playing happily in the water, the brightness of the reflections in the water and the beauty of the young ladies in their bathing suits did Ryu's heart jump in joy, therefore he couldn't help his face flushed a bit.

- (Ghj ... I hate to admit it… but at least not all is that bad ... ... argh! This is just what I meant! Who could concentrate with women like these in the sight?)

-I think I need more sunscreen.

-If you want, I could put you a bit

-It's not funny when a woman does ...

-That could be discussed, but I think I know what you mean Hey Ryu, down from there! If you're going to be a peeping tom at least you can pay us by applying some suntan cream!

-(º/ /º U) I-I-I-I- I'm not the a "peeping tom"! I was just thinking about something.

-Whatever… get down! You are not afraid of us, do you?

- Agh! ... Okay, here I go.

Ryu sighed deeply and with a jump he lands in the garden and before the girls. Having them so close Ryu felt his heart go out from the mouth because of the restrained he felt himself, the 4 women were worthy of any sacrifice for a glance of them and he will touch their bodies!

Rose wore an elegant but very suggestive 2-piece swimsuit black with a small pair of yellow ribbons on front, the suit highlighted the pearl of his skin and made her look gorgeous, Ryu couldn't believe that someone so beautiful has something to do with Bison.

Viper was wearing a mini, really mini bikini that barely let something to the imagination, Ryu trying desperately to seeking something to divert his eyes because the size of her "attributes" began to overwhelming his peace of mind, she was indeed a MILF.

Ibuki was carrying a full swimsuit in navy blue with a décolleté at the back that ends where the back change of name, and very high on the hips, analyzing it a bit, Ryu concluded that this must be what she wore under her ninja suit, because the cut was so high in the sides that if you saw that the girl from the side she looks like she isn't wearing nothing.

And finally Sakura was wearing a 2-pieces pink swimsuit with cherry blossoms pattern (How else could it be?), Ryu could see that Sakura was not so young as he remembered, as her slender but beautiful silhouette highlighted in the suit, her legs were long and firm and inviting to touch to test its softness, the bust had also grown considerably. Sakura looks so nice that Ryu thought for a second to let pass the issue of the engagement thing, but that idea immediately was kick out of his head.

-W-well ... ah ... (¬/ /¬) I-I I'm here ...

-Fine, then I'll go first.

-Hey! Why you?

-I told him to come down.

-But I gave the idea.

-I don't think that's fair.

The girls began to argue strongly about who will be the first when Rose suggested something.

-Well, How about if we let Ryu decides who will be first?

All looked at Ryu with a face "if you don't choose me first, I'll kill you". Ryu gulped slightly scared. Just then the doorbell rang.

RIIIIIING!

-(Saved by the bell! First time I'm glad to hear that thing) excuse me ladies, I'll open ... coming!

Ryu opened the door and found Cammy who greeted him with a ear-to-ear simle.

-Hello Ryu, how are you?

- Cammy-San? What are you doing here?

-I came to rescue you, Ryu.

- Again? You are very kind, but I think that isn't the best idea (I have enough women here to add a hoolligan, no matter how pretty she is).

-Excuse me.

Cammy came to the garden following the signs of a gadget that was in their hands, when he looked up and saw the other girls for a moment forgot his mission, waving cheerfully.

- (^ O ^) K'nichiwa mina-san! (Hello to all!)

-Hi Cammy! What a pleasure to see you.

When Cammy saw Viper, immediately she gave her a very bad look, but then just forgot about it when Cammy see that her scanner was becoming crazy when approach it to Sakura, that impressed her very much, but immediately put on guard.

-YOU! You're the one who sent such strong signals Sakura!

Ryu had seen all this and required an explanation.

-What do you mean Cammy? What's happening?

-After the mess that Seth did I have been in charge of investigating any vestige of the BLEECE device and my readings have brought me here, at first I thought it was you who sent such strong signals, but it seems that Sakura is the source I'm looking for, Sakura is emanating Mesatsu no Hadou signs.

- What? That's impossible! Sakura, Is that true?

- Ryu-Sama ... I ... I ...

-Do you remember that she was with you when you destroyed that damn machine, according to the videos we recover it she was hit by the energies coming from the device. I've been watching the area around… How do you think she could beat Rose or Viper if not for this force? Sakura is strong but they are beyond her level ...

- Shut up! Don't say it!

Sakura tray to attack Cammy before she could say more and Cammy had no choice but to fight, Ryu want to stop her but Cammy made a sign to him to just wait and see.

-Okay Sakura, give me all that you have, if you defeat me I'll let you to stay here but if I win you'll come with me to the MI6 to make you some tests.

Sakura attacked with all his might and Cammy dodging attacks with speed and accuracy, yet seemed to do for very little. Ryu and the rest of the girls watched as the fight took place, Ryu was a little puzzled, even a little scared, Sakura has apparently too much to explain and this last was the most important.

Cammy just received a heavy blow to the face from the Sakura's fist, but quickly returned it with equal force, Sakura threw a hadoken against Cammy but she attacked with a cannon drill and attacking slipping below himself to Sakura fell to the ground by the impact, but immediately recover the vertical and counterattack with a Shoo-ken, hitting 6 times on Cammy that ends kissing the floor as well.

-Agh ... you are very strong Sakura, it's always fun to fight you, but this time is business, I can't afford you to win.

-I have so much fun when I fight you too, Cammy, but I will not let you take me away from Ryu, if is necessary I will fight you with all my strength.

Cammy and Sakura begin to exchange blows, Sakura could manage more hits that Cammy can, and even seemed a little stronger, but Cammy's were more accurate and hit in areas where it hurts more, thanks in large part from her training as Shadaloo's soldier. However, the fatigue began to take its toll on both girls, Sakura attack with her flower kick, missing the target.

-Shimata! (Damn!)

- My turn! GYRO DRIVE SMASHER!

Cammy Sakura attacked his best technique, a cannon drill was the beginning of the attack, followed by a kick that lifted Sakura in the air, Cammy jumps to Sakura and applied a strangulation on the carotid arteries while she boost the fall with her weight over the Sakura causing a terrible impact, the dust rose around them and Cammy jump off from the top of the girl, assuming that this must be enough.

-I'm sorry to have done this ... Sakura?

To Cammy's surprise, Sakura rose again as if nothing had happened, just seemed very angry, Ibuki was in shock, nobody could get up so easily after such an attack.

-This is the same thing happened in the woods! That girl doesn't fall with anything!

Ryu suddenly felt the weight of these words, it was true, Sakura has been beaten in these fights by techniques for sure victory, with Rose, Viper, with Ibuki, and Cammy now, but still Sakura got up every time.

- Agh! Sakura ... you're making my job very difficult ...

Sakura turned to attack again to Cammy, who was overwhelmed with blows and kicks, Cammy resented the attacks and tried to defend herself as best he could from them.

-Sakura Enough is enough! If you don't stop, you'll hurt Cammy.

-Let me handle this Ryu! I'm still have an ace up my sleeve.

-I will not let you use it Cammy!

Sakura attacked with his best kick, but that was just what Cammy wanted.

Cammy absorb the attack and was in perfect position for a counterattack, climbing onto the shoulders of Sakura, Cammy attacking the neck, then knocking her down with a sweep and apply an arm twisting, and finally spinning on her axis Cammy caused to Sakura a compound fracture to the arm and neck. Ryu was shocked and almost pounces on Cammy.

- HOW COULD YOU DO THAT CAMMY? SAKURA IS ALMOST A CHILD! WE MUST TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!

The rest of the women in the workplace were consistent with Ryu in that, but the reality was that Cammy also felt very bad with herself for using such a terrible attack, but she had no choice.

-I'm so sorry ... ... but I had no choice ... okay, Let's take her to the hosp ... What? It is impossible!

Sakura got up again and everyone was frozen in shock, it was impossible for anyone to get up after that attack, impossible, yet Sakura stood up again (albeit with difficulty), but before anyone could do or say more Sakura focused her chi.

- Metsu! Hadoken!

Cammy Sakura attacked with a powerful beam of energy defeating it instantly, Cammy could not even defend himself and fell unconscious, followed by Sakura who also lost consciousness.

Immediately all were into them and took them inside the house to cure. Ryu was intrigued, scared and filled with so many doubts that he could barely think straight-line. What the hell was going on?

End of chapter.

* * *

><p>The final is here! I mean, the next chapter is the last one, Hope that you like it (and hope that the story has been well write it, sorry for my lousy english).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people!

I finally upload the last chapter, I'm very grateful with all of you that take part of your time to read this, thank you very much to James Birdsong and the one and only CGK for their comments and CGK for the will of help me with the fic, maybe we can upload again this fic without the grammar errors.

Well, that's all for now, see you around and like ever: Street Fighter is property of Capcom and blablabla…

Ryu began to enjoy the idea of having so many women at home, when suddenly Cammy arrives with very shocking news, apparently Sakura posses a great amount of Satsui no Hadou within her. In her despair for being the center of the attention Sakura loses his head and attacks Cammy and with that a crude battle begins, from which emerges victorious Sakura but faints exhausted.

Ryu and others take care of the unconsciousness in a climate of intrigue.

Interestingly this time Chun-Li didn't appear, maybe it was the best because this isn't time for little scenes of jealousy, apparently it's time for explanations.

* * *

><p>STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATTACK!<p>

**Final: I'll fight for your love even against the devil! (Akuma in Japanese).  
><strong>

- ...

...

W-where am I? What happened?

-Easy Cammy, we are in Ryu's room, Sakura and you fought remember? The girl won and you lost consciousness.

-How long...?

-Just dawn a couple of hours ago, Sakura also collapsed after the fight but she woke up already for a long time, she is now with Ryu in the dojo, apparently this time He is very annoyed.

- Crap! There's no time for that! You must go there.

Cammy, Rose, and Viper came to the Dojo finding Ibuki with his ear against a glass against the door.

- What happened, what are they doing?

-Absolutely nothing, they got there and neither Ryu nor Sakura have said anything.

Inside Sakura was sitting on her heels while Ryu walked from one place to another without saying anything, every time he turned around to see Sakura she whined a little and he dared not to say anything and finally after a while of being in this manner, Ryu finally ordered his ideas and spoke.

- What was that all about, Kasugano?

Sakura started, Ryu spoke to her by her last name, that wasn't good.

-Ryu ... is not what you think ...

- You've been lying since you came! In recent days Gouken-Sensei phoned me and told me he has not seen you since the tournament! You see Sakura, which to some extent I think I could let pass your little joke about that engagement thing, I will not deny that was at times ... witty ...

Sakura turned around with a little hope.

- ... Forget that last, the thing what you want is not going to happen. The real issue here is that you have hidden to me something very serious, Satsui No Hadou is a terrible thing, if you really feel something for me, I was expecting a little more confidence from your part to me, You should tell me.

-Ryu-Sama… I'm so sorry, it's just that I didn't think it would come out so bad ... *sob* I didn't want to threaten anyone ...

Before Sakura could finish speaking Cammy entered in the room very agitated.

-Ryu, forget about that! The signals I'm receiving are enormous! Something very powerful is coming!

Ryu stood still for a moment, scanning the area spiritually, discover the danger.

-It's not something ... IS SOMEONE.

Ryu went to the entrance of the castle, standing on guard waiting for the threat that came. The women went out after him and waited for any sign of danger, which came in the form of a blow of cold air. Flowers and plants growing on the side of the door faded in an instant and a chill ran down from the backs of all, Ryu recognized better than anyone all these omens, his muscles twitched and closed his fists instinctively, but in doing so his right hand right him a huge pain, Ryu gestured sore, but try to ignore the pain.

-Leave the masquerade, I know exactly who you are! Show you're self at once Gouki!

The cold air rushing around began focusing on a site, a swirl of dust formed in front of the door that when was dissipated shows the dark warrior.

-Ryu ... at least you can still feel my presence ...

- What are you doing here? Why do I have a suspicion that your presence here is no coincidence?

-There's no such a thing like coincidences Ryu, Gouken was a stupid. When he sealed your power I thought everything was ruined, I could never find the fight I want to have against you, but then I felt a faint glimmer of Satsui No Hadou somewhere and this trace guide me to this girl ...

Akuma pointed to Sakura who lowered his head in shame.

- ... She keeps inside a lot of strength and capabilities to our art Ryu ... Although I consider love as a hindrance in the way of the true warrior she seems to be an exception to the rule, his obsession with you and her newly acquired ability to project this great power is the perfect opportunity to regain your abilities. I was who told her to come here under the premise of being your future wife!

- You What! ARE YOU SAYING THAT EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED HERE IS YOUR FAULT! And you, Sakura… How could you believe what he said? You know how dangerous he is, and not only that, what right he could have to decide such a thing?

-With the right I have by being your Sensei.

- You are not my Master!

-I am Ryu, I along with Gouken are the heirs of Hadou, so therefore that makes me your master. But if that's not enough for you, which gives me more right to decide who can be your wife is ... Who's better to decide that but your Father?

- SAY WHAT?

*/*/*/*/*  
>THE SPACE, A WHITE TOWER AND IN THE BACKGROUND ARE RYU, WITH HIM THERE IS AKUMA WITH A BLACK CAPE FLOATING.<p>

-Ryu ... I AM YOUR FATHER!

-No… no… that's not true ... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

-Search your feelings ... you know it be true.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

*/*/*/*/*

**Officially this just kill any attempt of seriousness in all this ...**

-Well, whatever! Did you use Sakura for something so stupid? You put me into so much trouble just for that? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?

The girls looked at this and a drop of sweat ran down from the front of all.

Cammy –Don't you think he accepted it very easy? Akuma just tell him that he is his father and Ryu just hesitated for… maybe 15 seconds?

Rose –Well, Ryu isn't very expressive, perhaps inside he could be still pondering it, however since he has been an orphan all his life, maybe that make him as more likely to want to have a father ...

Viper –… even one as Akuma ...

Ibuki –I thought his name was Gouki ...

Viper – But that's in Japan, in America he is known more for Akuma.

Sakura –So where do you think we are?

Ryu –SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALL OF YOU!

The girls jump with fright when Ryu raises his voice, the warrior's face shows a high degree of embarrassment for all that the women said.

*/*/*/*/*

RYU WITH CHINESE CLOTHES, RED SHIRT, BLUE PANTS, BLACK SHOES AND HIS HEADBAND TIED LIKE A PONY TAIL ARE FIGHTING AGAINST GOUKI WHO IS DRESSED WITH A WHITE GI, LENS AND A WHITE BANDANA ON HIS HEAD.

-I don't care whether or not you are my father; I will crush you!

-You are a ungrateful son! After all I'm doing for you!

*/*/*/*/*

Again the girls put faces like "stop stealing scenes from other series," finally Ryu begin to fight Gouki, but his punch can't land even a hit, Gouki only avoid them, when he finally gets bored of that, he blocks the Ryu's punch with one of his own, just to the right hand, finishing breaking all the bones from finger to wrist.

- Aaaaargh!

-You're not able to fight, Ryu. Since not want to accept the Satsui no Hadou within you, you give me no choice but to destroy you.

- You will not!

Sakura stands between Ryu and Gouki, his face reflects decision and a little scary.

- What are you trying to do kid? Do not interfere in this fight, you may have power within you, but it is not enough to win, you know it.

-I don't care... I will not let you hurt Ryu-Sama, maybe you could be his father but he ... he ... HE'S MINE!

Sakura is released to attack with all its power, a slight aura of power of purple taints surrounds Gouki's body while he respond to the aggression without any regret.

-Good girl, apparently the Dark Hadou is rapidly growing within you, but that does not save you. In the other hand... you are naive and stupid to defend someone that does not match your desires. What you get with this? Do you think that Ryu will forgive you for lying if you fight me?

-I'll never doubt to fight for what I love! I fought for him since the first time I saw him, I struggled to meet him... to be more like him ... to get closer to his heart ... to see his smile when I look him ... I would never hesitate to FIGHT FOR HIM!

Sakura beat Gouki directly into the stomach, the evil warrior spitting blood, a sign of internal bleeding, the result of the coup. His face lit up with pleasure and responds the attack with a brutal punch, Sakura went spinning and falling about 3 feet back, her inferior was open and blood flowed in abundance.

-Interesting ... Your power is essentially dark, you attack me without any hesitate and have been hurt me but still your heart seems to be intact. Ryu apparently could learn a lot from you.

-You must no doubt that I will teach him all I can do for him but before I'll defeat you!

Sakura got up and returned to the attack with full force, but when she beats Gouki the girl bounce back like she had beaten a wall, her punch didn't even scratch the warrior who looked at her with a emotionless face.

- Defeat? Don't be so pretentious girl, I could said that you hurt me but it wasn't so much as you want, I just wanted to measure your strength but I got bored with all your nonsense of silly girl in love… die now! Shun-Goku-Satsu!

A trough of invisible strokes occurred and Sakura could not defend herself and before anyone could do anything, Sakura was seriously injured on the floor, the aura of Satsui hadou almost disappeared frome her and Gouki looked at her without showing any emotion.

- Miserable!

Gouki turned around to see Ryu who looked totally consumed by rage that filled his body and his eyes flashed in red dye, an explosion of ki finally rose in a light tower, Gouki covered her eyes and when he came to see Ryu was in his dark version.

- FINALLY! Ryu… you have recovered all your power.

Ryu shook his right hand, a creaking of bones was heard, but apparently was a turning point, because after finishing the sound Ryu regain movement of his hand, Gouki smiles evilly, but out of nowhere Ryu regained his normal appearance, causing the Ogre's fills of fury.

-My power would never leave me ... this power is no longer tempt me Gouki, the Satsui No Hadou has no power over me, I AM THE POWER and you will pay for what you did!

Ryu throws himself against Gouki with a strong punch, Gouki trying to block but the force of impact exceeds its defense, Gouki can't believe it; his eyes open for the pain beyond measure, but before he could be sure of what is happening Ryu was ready passed to his next attack.

- Metsu! ...

Ryu thrust his fist in Gouki's stomach, who felt that his heart would explode, then the other fist fit into Gouki's jaw almost dislocated it.

-…Shoryuken!

Ryu and Gouki shot out the air, the air pressure was incredible and Gouki could do nothing but fall to the floor, but before this happen, Ryu came to the floor and had set the finisher.

-Now you'll see Gouki. Did you want to see my dark power? Here it is! ... Metsu Hadoken!

A huge halo of power was in the hands of Ryu who released against Gouki, who received it helpless, a blinding light forced to the witness to close their eyes, when they opened again Gouki was defeated and Ryu looked at him for a moment with disdain, Gouki suddenly seemed to vanish in the air, but Ryu knew that meant only that Gouki accepted his defeat, but that was not important, Ryu carryied Sakura in his arms and take her inside the house, accompanied by the other girls.

Sakura awoke a few minutes later, his wounds had been treated and she was resting on a bed, when her eyes focused well, she could see Ryu and the rest of the girls looking relieved.

-She woke up ... what a relief!

-W-What happened?

Ryu defeated Gouki and he left. Apparently all is well, the energy I sense around you is gone, perhaps because of the attack that you received, but the important thing is that everything returned to normal.

Sakura saw Ryu, who didn't know what to tell her. The women in the room exchanged glances back and forth looking for any reaction from either of them, Sakura finally stood up.

-Yes, everything returns to normal. Ryu ... thanks for let me stay at your house ... (crying) I liked living with you these days ... sayonara.

Sakura ran out and some tears still streaming down her cheeks, before Ryu could say anything Sakura just out from the house and it seems that from his life just as suddenly as she arrived. The girls were grieving to see her go but they don't know if they must stop her or not.

The night comes and Ryu is sitting next to the window watching the stars, his face shows a shadow of sadness and melancholy in the absence of his "#1 fan".

- (Sakura ...)

Ryu enters the kitchen looking for something to eat while he still thinking about Sakura.

- (What could you be doing now? Are you okay little one?)

- Good night! Ryu-Sama I'm back.

Ryu heard this and immediately left the room, finding Sakura looking at him with a big smile.

- Sakura? What are you doing here?

-I was walking through the woods when I met someone

Gouken came after Sakura, the old Master looks jovial and relaxed.

-Hey Ryu, I see you've fixed this place well, I'm pleased.

Gouken had just entered, when Rose and Viper came with a few bags of groceries.

- Hi Ryu! Maya and I brought something delicious for dinner… oh my! You must be Gouken, Ryu talks always about you, it's a pleasure to be you here with us.

Ibuki jump off form one of the false ceiling in the middle of everyone.

- Ryu-Sama, this is your Master? A pleasure, I am Ibuki, the Ryu-Sama's bodyguard, is a pleasure to meet you, Gouken-Sama.

Cammy looked out from her room (Since how long time she was staying?) and waved happily.

-Greetings Mr. Gouken, for my queen's sake that it is a pleasure to meet you in these pleasant circumstances; it is a pleasure to have your presence here.

Gouken look to the girls around and then Ryu finally laughed and gave him a strong slap on Ryu's back.

-Oh my… this is a real surprise! You aren't not just repaired Sujaku, but you seem to have become the lord of the castle and got concubines! I did not know you liked that sort of things Ryu HAHAHAHAHA.

- Master! Don't say those things! I ...

-Well, well Ryu... Looks like you are having so much fun ...

Ryu felt his soul left him when he heard this voice behind him and the heavy tone of the words, swallowing turned around to confirm who he was.

- (° _ ° U) Ch-Ch-Ch-Chun-Li-San! How long have you been here?

-Oh, just a bit, but you're too busy tending to your girlfriends that you don't even see me when I came... So "concubines" uh?

- What? No, no! Gouken-Sensei has just arrived he is joking hahaha... don't get it wrong... I ... you see…

The Chun-Li's aura filled all the room and Gouken with the ladies get out of there.

- (Oh mommy ... I'm sooo dead ...)

- RYU YOU ARE A PERVERT! KIKOSHOOOO!

A sphere of ki with the size of a small whale blow into pieces all the living room and was fired Ryu against the outer wall of the castle, while Gouken see all the show and damage while he was eating a cookie that Sakura gave him.

- Obviously I can't let you continue with this immoral behavior! I brought my things to watch over you closely.

With suitcase in hand and throwing sparks, Chun-Li went looking for a spare room, while Gouken approached to Ryu who had some debris in her hair.

-Cute girl Ryu, you should ask her for a date sometime ... but for now you have to fix the room that was destroyed, although that will be tomorrow. Meanwhile come with me, the dinner is ready. Sakura told me you've been acting so crazy lately, maybe you should take it easy with her, you were never an authority when it comes to relationships with the ladies and you get nervous easily… and I think that lady... Chun-Li, right? I think she likes you a lot and she seems like a good option.

Ryu said nothing, tears began to flow in torrents, Gouken was turned around to enter the house where the women are having dinner, Sakura comes to Ryu and hugged him happy.

-How emotional you are Ryu, I'm happy to come back, now that Gouki left there's no reason I can't stay here with you, Gouken-Sensei says I can stay here as long as I want, this time I'm really happy , I love you Ryu!

Ryu was not talking, just looking at the sky and kept crying.

- (My life ... JUST SOMEONE GIVE ME BACK MY OLD LIFE!)

FIN

* * *

><p>And that's all folks. hahaha<p>

Well, I have no much to say that I don' had say it before; Thanks fo reading and I'll be waiting for one or two reviews. XOXO hehehe.


End file.
